I get to work for you, don't I?
by Will-of-fire-most-loved
Summary: Naruto changes schools at the very beginning of his Senior to get rid of a bad past. He moves in with Kiba his cousin who gets him a job as a house cleaner. What does Naruto do once he knows that he will be cleaning for the king? WARING :yaoi and cussing and Character bashing, and maybe lemon Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

"Hn a new kid is arriving to my high school during my senior year?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke's father said. "Please don't mess up this boys life than it all ready is." Fugaku said looking through the list of students on the computer.

"What? How'd you know I was thinking of doing something, and What if he messes up mine? I am not taking that 's my senior year and I demand it be great."

"Sasuke, how do you know he will mess your senior year up?" "Well, obviously I am a Uchiha, and everyone wants a piece of me or what I have. I don't need to add another kid to the list of people who only like me for my looks and money. Think about it,father."

"I have thought a lot about, and I think you'll be fine. You should go get some rest since tomorrow is the big day."

"You know what really sucks Dad?" Sasuke question with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"I have a father for a principal, and he is in no good use to me." Sasuke's dad just laughed it off before shutting down the laptop.

"Alright Sasuke, enough joking around go to bed. Oh and hey make sure your brother is a sleep as well." "Fine."Sasuke said as he walked up stairs knocking on Itachi's door lightly and then slightly opening to see Itachi already asleep.

So then Sasuke walked to his room, grabbed his clothes and hit the bathroom in his room. While in the bathroom he began to think about how he loved that they had tons of money. By that he meant his father, brother and him. He lost his mother when he was younger. She was killed by an overdose. Sasuke closed his close while in the shower. He thought about his mother dying a lot. I mean it's not like he could just forget it, even if he was in the shower. She was a pill head, a stupid pill head. He missed her dearly even though that's what he called her. He hustled up out of the shower and got half clothed, turned off the light and went to bed.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~ (_Itachi is a senior as well btw_)

Sasuke woke up with a yawn escaping his mouth as he sat had been seven in the am. Sasuke had to be a school at 7:30, but it was the first day, and the first time he just did not seem to care.

He knew that that new boy try to be his "fake friend". Sasuke just did not know how to deal with adding someone else on the worthless list. After Sauske was done have thought about the day-or the new kid, he jumped out of bed and began to get ready. It did not take the Uchiha ten minutes before he was ready. I mean this was Sasuke, he did not have to try to look great, he just did.

Sasuke jumped into his elegant black car and began to drive slowly and smoothly to school, not really wanting to be think his father would talk him but he did not want to be there that early honestly.

His dad got there at five, maybe Itachi liked to get up that early but Sasuke was for sure that getting there around seven was good for Sasuke approached the High school in his car he noticed a with a banner with the words written "Make it count!" and had a bunch of Senior grads jumping in the air on the banner.

"Hn." Sasuke let that slip as he walked to the to all familiar doors of his school. Then as he began to walk he pulled out a pink and white slip that read schedule. Of course he knew where everything was, so that was not the problem. It was just knowing where to be at.

"Forensic with old Kakashi Sensei eh? Hah, easy class." Sasuke said as he walked to the second floor and found Kakashi Sensei's class. Turns out Sasuke was not the only one who was late. So was Kakashi. Surprise there huh?

Anyway, Sasuke looked around the room looking for an open seat and soon found out there was only to open seats. No one was sitting besides Sakura. Trust me when I say he did not want to sit by her either but he did not feel like arguing or pushing some nerd out of their seat today.

Sasuke ruled this school as he was the Principal, well he was close enough. He would be called more of king by most students. So with a groan he walked toward an empty seat next to Sakura and he could feel every ones eyes on him.

I mean they were on him since the time he walked into the door, but the looks grew stronger as he walked to sat down without a seemed everyone in that class room knew something was wrong with their King.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"  
"Hi." Sasuke replied with hope she would just be done.

"So I heard we get a new student today! I heard he is a poor-folk and he doesn't really have a lot of friends. That's just sad, he didn't have friends because he was poor, must suck to be him." Sakura said with a sound of taunt in her voice.

Sasuke clapped his hands to gather then opened them to bury his face in and thought about what Sakura said. Hn. Great, he is poor? Well lets just have Sasuke get his emotions played so we can use his fucking money.

Just as he mind was going to contuine to rant about how this new was going to be on his list the door flung open and two smiling face walked in. Well one in a sense, you could not see Kakashi's behind that mask he wore.

"Hi class. I am Kakashi Hatake, and I will be teaching you forensic, as you well and we have new Student today. I think I let him introuduce himself."Kakashi said while jumping into his teachers chair.

"Hello everyone, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto spoke with such joy and with a smile on his face.

The King looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki just standing there like an idiot. A hot idiot. I mean yes if you didn't guess it already Sasuke was not a straight man, and with that, he never was. He tried so hard to please his family and do the "social norm" but he couldn't lie to him hated girls, to be honest.

They would always say they like him, but that wasn't the case. They meant to say they only liked the way he looked. Sasuke was staring at this point. It seemed Naruto noticed and blushed and made his way to the empty seat next to Sakura. They sat in silence as Kakashi spoke about all of the things they would need for this class.

Sasuke sat there ignoring Kakashi completely. All he could think about is the new boy. He might be hot, but it does not mean he does not want something of value so I make the rules very clear to him after class, since I do run this school. He thought.

Kakashi finally got done speaking and the bell rung. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, you should just burn that in your memory because I run this school and I am hear to lay the rules down for you." Sasuke said being completely serious.

"Ha like I'd ever listen to someone of the likes of and I don't care who "runs this school", infact I really don't give a shit to be frank about it. I have met people like you and I have hated people like you. I don't want your rules anyway."

Sasuke was stunned. No one would ever talk to the king like that. Never. He did though, and he pissed Sasuke off.

"I am the most popular person at this school, I am th- He was cut of by Naruto.

"I don't care who you are, or what you are. All I know is your an asshole that I don't want to talk to anymore, so see ya." Naruto said as he smiled and walked away.

Sasuke couldn't speak. Sasuke watched Naruto stroll off out the room with that damn smile on his face. He knew this was a bad idea to get a new student! He was so mad he went straight to his dad's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"What can I do for you ?" Fugaku said sounding disinterested.

"Oh so you know that boy who wasn't going to mess my Senior year up? He mouthed me today! When all I tried to do was let him know who's the king around here and who makes the rules."

"Sasuke I do not have time to deal with this. Listen, our house cleaner just pasted away last night. I just received a call a few minutes ago and were going to have to get a new one and I have to arrange a funereal tonight so I suggest you forget about yourself for once and show some respect for the dead. Oh and stop and tell Kiba your sorry for the loss of his sister."

"Right." Sasuke was unsure what to say he walked out of the office and walked to his next class. As he pulled out the paper he found himself going to Health with Sasuke walked in he heard a voice call out "Late." "Hn."  
Is all Sasuke could he sat down in the very back and began to space off not noticing anybody. He started to think about Hana Inuzuka and how she had always been there house cleaner, but she was much more than that. She was like a sister to Sasuke. In fact I think she was only girl he could stand that was not blood related. So class was over and Sasuke and Itachi were called to the office and sent home for the fact someone close had died.

Sasuke drove Itachi home. The car was full of silence until one of them spoke.

"Have you met the new boy at our school?" Sasuke said trying to avoid talking about Hana's death.

"Oh you mean that really hot blond boy? Of coarse I have. I cannot wait till I see more of him."

"What the fuck are you talking about Itachi? Damn, this kid is no good. He backed talked me today!"

"Oh and someone puts "the king" in his place, and you get mad? I say it was about time. So what you're telling me this boy got a tongue on him too? I like him even more now that we keep talking about him."

Sasuke could believe it! His brother was having sexual fantasy about the boy he so obviously hated. Frustrated with Itachi he did not open his mouth any more.

They made it to the house, went in, and took a nice long nap. They finally woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hn, hello?" Sasuke answered the phone clearly still a bit asleep.

"Where are you? The funereal starts in 30 mins! Were you guys asleep? I called almost 30 times!" Fugaku said, and he said it like he was about to explode.

"Alright be there in a minute." Sasuke said still waking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the funeral~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Uchiha family was home sitting around the kitchen table.

"So I hate to be the one to bring this up, but when do we get a new house cleaner?" Itachi asked.

"Tomorrow I suppose." Fugaku said and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Hn." Sasuke said as got up and bumped his chair in, then walked up stairs to his room. Sasuke began to think about his current situation.

This is just great, a new kid in my school and now I have to deal with somebody new coming to my home. Why does the god above hate me? As Sasuke thought, he was also getting ready for bed. Soon after a while he found himself in a deep sleep not wanting tomorrow to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was sure that the rude blond boy would apologize at some of the day since he would find out who Sasuke was, and how much he mattered to everyone. Yet as the day went on almost ending, he did not hear a word for the rude boy who talked as so he was on the same level as the king.

Sasuke was in seventh period. His last class of the day was gym. In the class was a few faces that seem to stick out to him. Gaara , Kiba, and Naruto. He focused on Naruto who was talking Kiba's ear off and Kiba did not seem to mind. Sasuke was starting to stare. This boy had tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. He was definitely was one of the hottest guys Sasuke had seen. He was knocked out of thought once the coach screamed his name.

"Sasuke! You will be captain one. Alright then... Coach said looking down at his board. New boy! Naruto! You will be Captain 2."

"Line up everybody! and Naruto you pick first." and with that coach moved to set in his roller chair he puts in the gym.

"Okay I pick, Kiba." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I pick Gaara." Sasuke said.

Then the two boys picked out the rest of there team and were ready to play.

"Coach how do we remember who's on our team? Some boy yelled across the gym.

"Dammit, I forgot to get those colored covers...well are there any girls in this class?" Coach asked looking around.

"No I do not see any." Naruto said.

"Well, shirts vs skins.

Team two skin, team one shirts.

Oh god no please no do not take your shirt off. Sasuke thought as Naruto pulled his shirt off with any trouble.

Sasuke knew he was in-trouble. How could he focus on the game with Naruto with his shirt off being and then he soon would be sweating.

Well the game started off with a normal tip off among the two captains Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto got the tip off and Sasukes team quickly went back into defense and then waited for the point guard of the other team to make his way down the court.

Naruto as the point guard threw a couple of looks toward a couple of team mates and the went in and shot a lay up with ease. It seemed the game was just Naruto and Sasuke playing. They were both trying to out do each other. As time went on they kept playing and the at the end the score was a tie.

The coach stood up. "Alright everybody tie game, go to the locker room and get changed."

Everyone seemed to be breathing normal except Naruto and Sasuke. They were worn out. When they were in the locker room, Sasuke was ready to down talk Naruto.

"So I am sorry for talking it easy on you, Naruto. I didn't expect you to be good at anything. Well you aren't really, see I had a bad week so that makes me a little unfocused. The king always win. Remember that."

Naruto began to laugh.

"Really? You are so pathetic. I could beat you any day, and I am talking about one vs one. Oh and you are a little unfocused? That doesn't sound like a good king to me. Only the good kings win. Remember that."

With that Naruto walked out of the locker room.

Did Sasuke just let him have the last word again? Truth is Sasuke didn't know how to reply to the boy. Then the bell rang and Sasuke headed home to met his new house cleaner. Maybe she or he would be such an asshole as Naruto was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only the second day of high school and this kid was making Sasuke upset, angry, and even a bit turned on. Even though he did not want to admit it fully, he loved the way Naruto looked. Naruto is all Sasuke thought about the past two days. Like he was sick. I mean every time Sasuke was alone with his mind his mind would want to think about _Naruto._

Sasuke came home to an empty house. He felt glad to see no one in sight. Since no one was home, he thought his dad was at the store and Itachi was with him so that meant he had about two hours by himself. Itachi and dad like to pick out the best stuff since they could afford it. Also they really just liked to take their time, which in all, Sasuke did not mind.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and went up stairs and took off his clothes and replace it with putting on some loose sweat pants and no shirt. The reason he wore no shirt is because it was comfortable, and if that new worker was coming today, she or he would have already been here.

So with that, Sasuke made his way down stairs to the couch he loved so much and pulled out a book and began to on the couch was Sasukes thing, who knows why it just the book did not hold his attention for long because he heard the door opening.

"Hn, looks like my alone time is cut very short today." Sasuke said while getting up to see if it was his father, but it wasn't. It was Naruto! What the fuck is he doing here? How did he get in? If he came to pick a fight, I am ready! Sasuke's thoughts were going crazy!

Finally, Naruto caught Sasuke's eye. Maybe he got lost. I do not know what to do.

"So maybe I have the wrong house. Is this the Uchiha house?" Naruto asked a bit nervous while taking a look at Sasukes bare seemed to like what he saw.

"Are you saying you forgot my last name? Did not I tell you to burn that in your memory Naruto?"

"I guess I am at the right place. Naruto said with a sigh. I will be back with the cleaning gear, I left in the company car."

_Oh fuck. No. this cannot be happening. What do I do. Who knew it'd be Naruto would be cleaning for me._

Sasuke was about to explode. He could not escape the boy even when he was home.

Naruto walked back in the house with the cleaning gear.

"So where would you like me to start? Since you know this is your house and I have to follow your rules. Just here I follow your rules, so don't get any ideas about school "king".Anyway even though I'd rather not work for someone of the likes of you, but a job is money, and that's what I need to pay for college."

"Hn, I can't believe it. You are my house cleaner, you out of all people. Did you set this up Naruto?"

Naruto laughed.

_Oh god. His laugh is cute. Why am I doing this to myself. Fire him so you won't have to deal with this._

"I am not out to get you, Sasuke, I just think your an asshole." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hn, whatever. You are just a dobe anyway, so I guess start in the kitchen. I will be in my room if you need me, but try not to need me."

"Trust me, I will not need you."

_One day I'll make you eat those words, Naruto._

With that in mind Sasuke walked up stairs and laid down on his bed hoping that he could get some rest, even though the blond enemy was in his house.

_The hot blond. God dang it stop it Sasuke. I wonder what he is doing down there. Wait, probably . I should just get some sleep, but how can I sleep knowing he is down there? Why am I so worried ? He needs the money so he wouldn't screw up anything, no matter how much he doesn't like me._

Sasuke fell asleep for about 30 mins and a knock at the door woke him up.

"Go away, don't you know not to bother me while I sleep!"

"Sasuke! Wake your ass up! I did not want to clean in here while you were asleep." Naruto said opening the door.

"How thoughtful you, maybe you aren't as much of ass as I thought you were." Sasuke said half awake.

"Me an asshole? I am just trying not to be a push over anymore. Hurry and get out."

With that Sasuke took one of his pillows and threw it over him and hit Naruto right in the face.

Sasuke heard Naruto's grunt as it hit him and Sasuke laughed.

"You think this is funny? I need to do my job Sasuke. You are making things difficult for me. Can I ask why?"

"I think you better get use to it, Naruto. Since your here, things will be difficult."

"What did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked leaning against the door looking at Sasuke who was now sitting up against his bed post.

"You remember how you wanted a rematch, well an one on one rematch at basketball?"

"Yeah I do. What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you know I am Sasuke Uchiha and I have a lot of money, I am the king of Konoha high, I have a 4.0, everyone is in love with me-

"Sasuke. What are you getting at?"

"Well I would like to make a bet with you Naruto. I will play one vs one with you, and if I win you will have to continue to work for my family and do extra things for me, but if I lose I will give you the money you need and you wont have to work for us anymore." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and thought about Sasuke's bet. While Naruto thought Sasuke had time to have a stare a the blond in front of him. He was wearing a god awful orange shirt with a red swirl on it, and a pair of jeans that fit him well.

_Dammit, Naruto. Don't look good in my house._

After that thought, he was back to convincing Naruto about his bet.

"I mean even if you lose, you will still get the same amount of money, if you work hard enough."

"I'll do it. Get prepared to lose, Sasuke. So can I clean now?"

"After we shake hands, you know to make this official. I am so going to kick your ass Uzumaki."

"We will see about that." Naruto said with a huge grin.


	4. Chapter 4

So yesterday went smoothly after the bet. They left each other alone and Naruto did a real good job on cleaning the house. Not that Sasuke was impressed or noticed, not that at all. Sasuke was happy his plan was going his way. Once he gets Naruto to lose he would accomplished two things; 1. _Win his 100th bet. Yes he kept count_. 2. Make Naruto his slave. Sasuke loved the thought._ Naruto, my slave._

Anyway, Naruto left the house before Itachi came home. Lucky boy. At least Sasuke is not a gay pervert like his brother Itachi. Well he is, but only in his mind. Itachi like to put his thoughts into speaking words, and sometimes actions. When dad and Itachi came home they asked about the house cleaner and Sasuke just told them it was no one special. He did not want Itachi to know yet, because if Itachi knew he would talk non-stop about how he would do things to the house cleaner, which was Naruto. I mean Sasuke did not mind talking about Naruto, he just did not want to get sexual frustrated thinking about Naruto, which would be so easy if Itachi would talk about doing dirty things to Naruto.

~~~~Present day- It's Lunch time ~~~~ Sasuke and Naruto were standing outside in the hot sun. Naruto was wearing a wife beater, that fit his muscles well and Sasuke was wearing the same thing except Sasuke's was black.

"So you want to this now? Outside here on the court in front of everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I thought when I won, I could have witnesses to confirm my win."

"Oh yeah win you "win", do not underestimate me, Sasuke."

"Hn. You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Always am."

"Alright."Sasuke said as picking up the ball." I will take the ball first. Should we go to 21?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's just get this over Sasuke."

Everyone was watching the game going on. Just because noone wanted to miss the king in action.

"GO Sasuke-kun!" One girl yelled as Sasuke checked the ball with Naruto.

The game started out pretty fair, both sides scored each time they had the ball in hand. They were tied about 18 points about every time Sasuke had the ball, Naruto stole the ball and scored.

The place was silent as the score was now 20 to point. Sasuke had to play dirty to win. With that Sasuke had the ball and started to dribble the ball. as Naruto was trying to get the ball Sasuke rubbed up against Naruto's crotch. He did not know what kind of reaction he'd get, but he thought he could try.

So there was Sasuke pushing his butt all up on Naruto's member,I mean Sasuke was really pushing it much more than before. He could tell Naruto was reacting, he felt how hard Naruto was. If Sasuke was not so determined to win and if people weren't there he would have turned around and jumped Naruto right there."Sas-Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto manged to say. "Winning." Sasuke said with a smirk and with that Sasuke pulled off Naruto went out to the three point line and shot and made it.

Everyone clapped for the King and then the bell rang. Everyone went to toward the school except Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto just stood there confused. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"See ya at home dobe." With that Sasuke walked back to the school and went to his thought about Naruto in the next two of his classes. _Why did he react to my movement? Is he gay? Well it is just a butt. Just because you like butt doesn't mean your gay. I mean you can like girl butt because its the same as guy butt. I think. Wait what am I thinking. I mean for being Gay I sure don't understand a lot about it. All I know is I like the way guys look and their you know what...and I doubt he is gay though, he doesn't even flirt with me and I am Sasuke Uchiha. Well wait no one knows I am gay except Itachi. Still that doesn't mean he shouldn't flirt with me, I am hot._

Sasuke was filling his mind with all these questions and could not wait to get them answered in gym class. Which is just where he was headed, until he was called to the office.

"Yes dad?"

"So I found out who our new house cleaner was."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you wanted a new one, I know you do not like this kid because he is here to mess your senior year up and all, so I thought I would just ask."

"I think we should just keep him, he does a really good job on the house and it's really hard to find good help that will not steal from us."

"You make a good point, Sasuke. So how is school going, class wise and social wise?"

"Well pretty good, straight A's. I think I have the special feelings for someone to be honest."

"Are you telling me you finally found a girl? Are you feeling okay?" His Dad asked joking.

"Haha yeah I am feeling okay."_ A GIRL_._ Dad I want to tell you so much but I cannot. I remember when I was little and my dad said " God hates queers, so do not feel attracted to the same sex or you will go to hell." What a lovely father. That is the only thing I hate about my dad._

"So what is her name?" He asked interested.

"Well she has the blond hair and she is so adorable when she laughs."

SHE. SHE. SHE. I wanted to say he.

"The name Sasuke."

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka." _That's the only blond girl I could think of at the moment._

"Really? I am happy for you Sasuke!"

"Yeah me too.."

"Well, why don't we take your new girl out for dinner?"

"Dad I mean-"

"You know what ? I'll call her to the office right now!"

"No, no, no I'll ask her in private. How is Friday night sound dad, since it's Thursday?"

"Good with me Sasuke!"

Sasuke left the office and school was over. He searched all over the school for Ino. He found he with a bunch of girls in a circle.

"Hey Ino, can I speak to you?"

All the girls squealed like pigs. Ino gave the girls a look and they were all happy and somewhat envious of Ino.

"I have got a question, would you like to go out with me?" Sasuke said feeling sick but had a fake smile on. He HATED girls that obsessed over him. She was one of those girls.

"Are serious? Of course Sasuke-kun! When?"

"Tomorrow night, with my father and brother. My dad wanted to met the girl I liked so I told him we would go out tomorrow night." Sasuke was dying inside.

"I never knew you liked me back Sasuke!"

"Heh, it just took some help from a friend to realize."

**So Sasuke just lied to his dad and Ino. Things are about to get complicated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so current situation, Sasuke likes Naruto, but he doesn't know if Naruto is gay. He accidentally told his dad he had the special feelings for someone and it turns out that happens to be Ino. Which is not true at all. So now the whole family is home Itachi, dad, and now Naruto is here, great. Dad is in his room on the computer, while Itachi and Naruto and are meeting by the hand of Sasuke in the living room.

"Hello , my name is Itachi." He grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it.

_Oh brother._

"Nice to meet you..um so I guess I will get right to cleaning." Naruto said awkwardly.

"No come on you can hang out with me in my room we can have tons of fu-"

"Itachi! Leave Naruto alone, we aren't paying him to have sex with you." Sasuke spatted.

"Fine. I'll be in my room if you want me Naruto." Itachi said reaching out to touch Naruto's chest.

"Hehe." Naruto awkwardly laughed as he put his hands behind his head.

Itachi went to his room and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, my brother can be a little out of control." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"It's fine." Naruto mumbled.

"So I had hate to bring this up but, someone lost the bet today at lunch.I mean I am not going to say who, that would just be rude. Yet I just wonder how the loser is feeling?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto punched his shoulder. "I think the loser is regretting taking the bet." Naruto said passing Sasuke heading to the kitchen with his cleaning gear.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked interested.

"Well the loser thought he had a chance to win against the king but turns out he only made a royal fool out of himself."

"Are you kidding me? It was a tight game and if the king would have played fair the "royal fool" would have won, as much as I hate to admit it." Sasuke said trying to convince Naruto he was good enough.

"So are you mad at me for making you feel uncomfortable today during the game?" Sasuke blurted out. Feeling like he shouldn't have said that he quickly began to reassure Naruto he has used that method before, which he never had.

"I mean, I have played one on one basketball all my life and I knew it would work because I have used tons of times, I can make anybody uncomfortable."

"You know what? You are pretty good at that." Naruto said laughing ."Oh and I know that I lost, so what was apart of the bet again?" Naruto said as cleaning off the windows in the kitchen. Silence hit the room. Sasuke just stood there watching Naruto clean.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me all day or tell me what the rules of the bet were? I kind of forgot them." Naruto said turning around looking at Sasuke.

"Well I won so that means you will have to continue to work for my family and do extra things for me."

"That sounds about like what you said, though I have to ask.."

"Yes Naruto?"

"What do you mean by "extra things for me"?

Sasuke grinned. "I mean that by if I need anything extra."

Naruto sighed. "Okay, I can take a hint."

"I am glad you can dobe." Sasuke said teasing him.

"Don't call me that asshole!" Naruto said smiling.

"I can call you whatever I want. You work for me, remember that?" His grin was from cheek to cheek.

Naruto just looked at him with his goofy grin and then turned back around to cleaning. When did we start getting along? Was it after I rubbed my junk on his butt? With that Sasuke left to his room. Yet he heard a faint call of his name. It was his dad. Sasuke just ignored it.

So today was a different was not thinking about Naruto at all. He thought about Ino and his dad. He did not know how Friday night was going to be since he said he had a "special" feelings for her and he knows nothing about her except she is obsessed with me. Sasuke was laying on his bed and he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in Itachi." Sasuke said lying on his bed.  
"How'd you know?" Itachi said walking in with his hands in his pockets.

"I just guessed since everyone else is busy beside you."

"Oh." Itachi said walking in to sit at the end of his bed.

"So if you do not know, Friday night, I have a date, with a girl, except you and dad will be there." Sasuke said.

"What! I thought you were ga-

"Shut your mouth, there are two people in this house that I do not want to know that, at least not yet!" Sasuke said while covering Itachi's mouth.

Sasuke let go of Itachi's mouth.

"Okay, well how did this happen?" Itachi asked.

"Well I kind of told dad I have feelings for someone and I did not mean to say it but once I fucking did, I fucking regretted it." Sasuke said harshly.

"Well who do you really like?"

" I mean, um it's no one you really know.." Sasuke said blushing.

"Sasuke, tell me."

"It's Naruto!"

"You like him too?" Itachi asked confused.

"Yeah, I do. I am not sure why but I love the way he laughs and smiles and says my name and it's only been two days but I have never felt thi-

Itachi cut off Sasuke.

"You know what this means...we have to make a bet." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"So what is the bet? Sasuke asked.

"Whoever Naruto gets a kiss from Naruto first will be the winner." Itachi said smiling at the thought of Naruto's lip on his.

"How do we know if he is gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Well one of us will just have to find out." Itachi replied.

"Fine, but just to let you know I am only doing this because I cannot turn down a bet, also Naruto has to be the one to kiss you. You cannot force it on said as Itachi left his room.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi said waving his hand as he walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

So there sat Sasuke in 5th period at the beginning of class , bored as ever already. Naruto was not in that class and it seemed that is all Sasuke could think about. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Naruto and him had became friends. I don't know how it happened but the king has made a true friend. Eventhough he felt he wanted to be more of a friend, he didn't want to scare off his only friend. His thoughts was interrupted as Ino sat next to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun !" She said as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke did not like her kissing him, but he just shrugged it off because he knew he could not make a deal about it-at least not in public. Anyway it had only been a day since he confessed to was a lie, but he did not want his father , Naruto or anybody at school, at least not yet. Sasuke was afraid of losing his position as king, the king could not be gay ! Besides his father was a homophobic man and would never accept Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Ino questioned as Sasuke was looking off in space.

"Hey, sorry just caught up in my thoughts again..." Sasuke said not really wanting to talk.

"I have question Sasuke, are we going to um be going to make this official soon and tell everyone?" Ino asked.

"Hn. Ino, let's just see how things work out after a week or so and we will decide together, okay?"

With that they all sat in slience as the class day went on. Sasuke did not say much after talking to Ino, he was nervous about tonight. In some way he felt badly about using someone's feelings because he made a mistake. Then again, Ino did not seem to care really about him. Just his looks. So I guess it felt alright to Sasuke in a way.

It was about 4:30 and Sasuke was pacing back and forth in his room. His nerves were going insane. How am I going to pretend to like this girl when I hate her so much? Why'd I had put this on myself? Why cannot I just keep my mouth sh-

He stopped pacing as he heard the door was Naruto.

"Did you ever hear of knocking dobe?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto who a bright smile on his face.

"I have. So any way I am almost finished with my cleaning I'll I have to do is you-I mean uh I mean I mea- ." Naruto tried to say but could not make the words out right.

Sasuke laughed . " Don't you mean my room?"

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. So any way I was wordering are you doing anything tonight? I mean my cousin got a new game today and he said I could invite over a friend since his friend is coming over and he did not want me to feel left out, so what do you say?"

Shit. I have a dinner tonight. I cannot. Uh what do I say, I really want to but I he finds out I am going to dinner tonight with my "so called blond that I am in love with" He would most definitely think I am taken and straight ah.

"I cannot. I am busy tonight." Sasuke replied while watching Naruto go around the room and starting to clean.

"Oh what, is the king to good to hang out with someone like me?"

"No it's not that I just have other things to do." Sasuke wanted to tell him he was taking the Ino out on a date with his family but then Naruto would think Sasuke was taken or straight. Which he was neither of those.

"Well I am all done cleaning, why do not you give me a call when you aren't busy asshole." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled and began to get ready for the dinner.

So now it was time for the dinner and Sasuke went and picked Ino in his seemed to be excited while Sasuke was shaken with his nerves.

So there they all were sitting at the dinner table, Ino, Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku.

It was silent after the hello's until Fugaku broke the silence.

"So Ino, how did Sasuke confess his love for you ?" Fugaku said in joking tone and bumping Itachi's arm.

Itachi almost died as so did Sasuke, but Itachi was going to die from laughter, Sasuke, not so much.

"I do not think he has done that yet."Ino said blushing.

Great now she thinks I love just smiled at Ino and with that the rest of the night went pretty easy. Eating there food that was given to them while Ino talked non-stop about Sasuke to Sasuke's father which was quite annoying but it keep him from having to say anything unnecessary to Ino or his dad. Until it seemed Sasuke's father got bored with Ino's talk about Sasuke's great hair so then he turned to Sasuke after Ino finished her sentence.

"So Sasuke, I talked to Naruto yesterday." Fugaku said.

"And?" Sasuke questioned his father.

"Well I mean I was calling for you to come talk to me yesterday but it seems you did not hear me, but Naruto did. He came into my office and we talked for hours. He is really great boy. You know it seems you are the first person here to acknowledge him at this school."

"Well it is the kings job to acknowledge everyone at school, so I do not see the big deal." Sasuke quickly said.

"That's so true, and I will soon be the princess and I will have to acknowledge sounds like a hard job Sasuke, do you think I could do it?" Ino asked.

Sasuke was laughing on the inside. Me have a princess? How priceless.

"Maybe one day you will be able too, but for now you aren't ready." Sasuke said in a serious tone as he was laughing on the inside.

"Yet so, I did not know you noticed the poor, Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you do not know do you? Hm, well Naruto is not rich, not rich at all. Neither is the family he lives with now, but more money than he has every had." Fugaku said in a serious tone.

Sasuke took note of every word his father said.

"Well I am done." Itachi said getting up. "Looks like you guys are too, so I guess Sasuke will drive Ino home, come on dad."

"Hold on Itachi I have to pay the bill." Fugaku stated.

Sasuke got out of his chair and did not want to help Ino out of her chair but he wanted to make it believable relationship.

_So do the small shit._

Sasuke drove Ino home, and then decied to call Kiba's house.(he knows Kiba's number because kiba owns the company that works for Sasuke.)

"Hey it's Sasuke."

"Hello Sasuke is there something you need?" Kiba's mother answered the phone.

"Is Naruto there?"

"Um yeah let me go get him. NARUTO THE SASUKE IS ON THE PHONE FOR here he comes."

Naruto grabbed the phone from the yelling woman's hand.

"What do you want asshol- Whack!

"Ow!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't curse in my house boy, or you will get more of that." Tsume said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked still at the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"You told me to call you when I was not busy, and I am not busy." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"So is this all you wanted?" Naruto asked confused.

"No I was wondering if I still had a chance to come over tonight and hangout with you since I have nothing else to do."

"Yeah sure, since I am pretty bored anyway. You know where Kiba lives?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, be over in a few min, bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**Long chapter I suppose, I update whenever I can! Review please! Tell me if I am misspelling things too, I hate when I do that XD**

Sasuke arrived at Kiba's home, Sasuke was welcomed by the mother of the house.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Tsume questioned.

"Oh, I was invited."

A door opened to Kiba's painted face. "Good enough reason to be here, I , I am going to bed. No horse play Kiba. Oh and Kiba, put in a shirt, you have a guest over you know, more to say, a client. A very rich person who pays for our business. I am sure he doesn't want to see you isn't paying us for you to be shirtless, now put on a shirt!"

"Ah but see, I don't have a guest over. Naruto does. So the shirt rule doesn't apply to me." Kiba said with confident that he won.

Kiba's mother just stood there for a second glaring a Kiba and then finally said night to Kiba and Sasuke and walked to her walked over to Kiba who let him in his room. As soon as Sasauke walked in he saw the blond. There he sat , with his face turned toward the screen and naked back toward Sasuke with a controller in hand, sitting next to a boy who seem to be wearing a hood. . Naruto punched the boy next to him, hitting his shoulder and yelled "You cheater!"

The other boy took his time when he spoke. "Naruto, I don't have to cheat against you. You suck."

"Why you little- Kiba cleared his throat and caught the arguing boys attentions.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Naruto said as soon as he turned around. Sasuke greeted Naruto with a nod. Oh and this Shino, Kiba's friend by the way, here play for me Kiba." Kiba took the controller from the blond's hand.

Naruto walked on over to Sasuke meeting his gaze.

"Glad you decide you had time for you to come over and get your ass kicked at video game." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"You think you can win against the king? I know someone who didn't when last time and still hasn't done there part of the bet.I mean if I were you I wouldn't add more stuff to that list." Sasuke was sure to talk about that later with Naruto, just not right now.

Naruto smiled. "Trust me, I am to when for sure this 's video games you know, my thing."

Kiba soon turned around with laughter coming out of his mouth. "Did you really think we four dudes were going to sit here and just play games all night?

Naruto and Sasuke look at the boy with red marks on his face in cofusion and Shino kept playing like Kiba had just said nothing. Kiba quickly began to explain as he noticed the strange faces before him.

"Well see, there is this party that I need to- alright want to go to. Anyway I thought that since you and Sasuke become recent friends, I mean you're all Naruto has talked about these couple of days." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, whiles Naruto slightly blushed at the comment his cousin made so blatantly."Well, I just thought that since Sasuke is "The king" and I know the person there having the party, wants what Sasuke has, so I thought maybe Sasuke could get us into the party, ya know?" Kiba looked up a Sasuke with the hope that Sasuke would agree with Kiba's idea.

Sasuke clenched his jaw shut. USING ME. I KNEW IT. No one really wants to be my friend unless they can get some money, or popularity out of it. Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was about to explode.

"Hey don't look at me like that teme! I didn't know anything about this! I thought I was just going to kick your ass at some video games." Naruto said making sure he caught the raven's eyes. Then Sasuke's eyes went back to Kiba. "How about this?" Sasuke pulled out his phone and made a call. "They will be over in min. Shino and Kiba. I will be arriving soon after."

With that Sasuke shut his phone and it was done. Shino and Kiba made their way out of the house (snuck out? snuck a word? Probs not, but just go with it) after putting on clothes and questioning why Naruto wasn't coming with them. Sasuke told them that Naruto had a game to lose, but sure told them that they would be over as soon as the game was over. Sasuke and Naruto played a couple of rounds. Sasuke won each time.

"How about that Naru-chan?" Sasuke said teasingly.

"What the hell is chan supposed to mean?"

"Well see the Internet can teaches you things and I happen to read an article on Japanese honorifics and I found out that chan, Sasuke sighed and didn't want to keep explaining himself. "I am calling you a girl dobe."

"Okay, well could a girl pin you to the ground?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke looked up and spoke. "I mean I suppose not, I am pretty strong. What does this even have to do with the- Sasuke was interrupted by two warm hands pressing down on his shoulders and a smirking face in his.

Naruto was trying to pin Sasuke, eventhough Sasuke would like for the blond to pin him, and take him right there. No he wouldn't. Naruto is his friend. Sasuke was battening two ways at this point, one he was wresting with the blond for dominance, and number two; he was wondering if him and Naruto would try something, since they'd be so close and all. After a few minutes of wrestling, Sasuke pinned Naruto on the carpet 's sat on Naruto's stomach and put Naruto's hands over Naruto's on top of Naruto, Sasuke took this time to better examine the squeamish boy under him. It seems Nartuo had faint scratches on each sides of his face. Sasukes thought about asking about that until Naruto was bucking up against Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee!" He said loud enough to wake up anyone in the neighborhood. Sasuke almost lost it, luckily he quickly jumped off the penis had some who ended alittle extend after that little incident. Sasuke thought of something else to put his hard at ease and then spoke.

"Shut the fuck up dobe! Do you want to wake everyone in the fucking neighborhood up? I bet Kiba's mom is awake now, and it's all thanks to your loud mouth."

"What the fuck ? Are you really going to sit here an argue with me? You wouldn't get off me! I didn't know what to do so I yelled your name in frustration." Naruto said in harsh tone while getting up.

Sasuke just looked at the boy with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Well anyway, it seems you lost again."Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up you jerk. Don't you think we should get going by now?"

Kiba's mother was still asleep by the sound of it, so after Naruto got ready, they walked toward the party only a few miles down the road.

~~~~~~~~S. ~~~~~~~~ (Ino isn't at this party because Ino and Sakura hate eachother, btw )

When they arrived at the door, Sasuke just opened it. No knock, no nothing. When they got in the house every part of the house was filled with covered the house. The house was more of a mansion. Then out of nowhere a pink headed girl walked up to Sasuke and Naruto who seemed to be arguing and trying to figure out where to go. Sakrua drooled over Sasuke, and it was obvious.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Who is this with you?

"I am Naruto. I can speak for myself ya know."

Sasuke chuckled a bit at Naruto's comment.

"I see. Well, I have to go be Miss birthday girl, see you later Sasuke." Sakrua said looking at Sasuke for a moment then giving a glare of a hatted look to Naruto.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and Sasuke was already explaining "She's just a bitch," He continued to say more about the pink haired girl, until he got tired of talking about her, which wasn't party was in full sing as the music blared and the beer was handed out to everyone. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at table close to the back of the room just hanging out. Naruto was already somewhat drunk.

"Do you think you need anymore of that?" Sasuke asked eyeing Naruto as he was sick.

Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "I am fine Teme, reeally!"

Sasuke sighed. "I have to go to the restroom, you think you can stay here while I go?"

"Geez, I am not your dog Sasuke. No worries though. I sit here like a good little puppy and wait for my master to comeback." Naruto said in tone that Sasuke just didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Alright, good boy." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto waved him off with his hand that was holding a new beer in it.

It took Sasuke forever to find the bathroom. The house was so big and crowded he was walking every which way. After he was done, he headed back down to find an empty table. The table that Naruto used to be.

Sasuke began to look for Naruto in the crowded house. Soon Sasuke spotted the blondes hair, and it was moving with the music. Naruto was dancing in between two girls.

Sasuke felt envious, raged, upset. Oh he was just pissed the fuck off. Sasuke pushed through the crowds of people and grabbed on to a certain blond and dragged him out of the house.

"What the fuck was that for? I was dancing."

"Well no shit. I noticed the dancing you idiot."

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto said following Sasuke who was walking on his way back to Kiba's and pick up his car. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto kept talking.

"Are you upset because I got to dance with girls and you didn't?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that comment and stopped walking.

"I am upset because you were supposed to be at the table, not cloth humping with some chicks."  
Sasuke said lying.

"You are so dumb, Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I don't even like girls! I was just having a good time!"

Sasukes froze. He just looked at Naruto.

"But thanks for taking that away from me. Ya know, I move away so I don't have to deal with people interfering with my sexual preference, and dammit here you come thinking you take whatever you want from me." Naruto said whatever was in his messed up head.

"Naruto, you are drunk."Sasuke finally manged to get a sentence in.

"No! I am not done! I had seen the way you looked at my face today while you had me pinned. You noticed those somewhat faint scars. I could see it in your know how I got those ? BECAUSE I LIKE GUYS. The guys in my class after gym pinned me down and cut three lines on each side of my face. You know what they said to me? They said since I don't like pussy, that I have to be one. You refer a cat to as a pussy, well yeah that became me. Right after that, I moved here. I wanted people who didn't judge about my sexual preferences so I wasn't going to tell anyone but dammmit, you made me tell you ! I didn't want you to be mad at me anymore Sasuke. I can't understand if you don't want to talk- Naruto was finally taking a whisper at that point and he was interrupted by Sasuke grabbing a hold of him and bring him into a hug.

Not another word was said as he and Sasuke walked to Kiba's soon as they got there they realized Shino and Kiba and Kiba's mother was on the porch.

Sasuke was almost caring Naruto when he reached the Naruto was asleep.

"I want him out of my and pick his things and take that junk with you, and him with you. I can't have a teen who is being a bad influence on my youngest. "Kiba's mother spoke, trying to keep her voice calm.

Sasuke unsure what to say nodded and walked in with Naruto in his hands and placed him on the bed and began picking his things up. Soon after the raven was done, Kiba walked in.

Sasuke just looked at him and knew he would have to explain himself some other time because Sasuke couldn't focus. Narutos gay. He was badly bullied. He just got kicked out of his cousins house. Each thought played through Sasukes head as he carried Naruto and Naruto's thing to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke brought Naruto home and lay him on his bed and went to explain things to his dad who was still up. He explained just about everything and where he has been tonight. Except for the fact that Naruto was gay and bullied, you think he'd tell his own father but he just didn't feel like it was his place since he wasn't supposed to know anyway. So now Naruto is living with Sasuke, being his maid basically, and to top it all off the blond is attractive. Sasuke thought he could control himself if he only seen Naruto when he came over, but now he is living in the house and laying in Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke finally went up stairs to see the blond still asleep on his bed. It killed him. Anyway Sasuke slid next to next to blond in the huge bed after he got cleaned up. Sasuke fell asleep quickly lying next to the blond, in some ways it just felt right, or normal.

Sat mo~

When the next day finally arrived Naruto's head was hurting like crazy as Sasuke explained last nights events. Except for the whole "I know you are gay and you were bullied thing." Not the right time he thought, maybe it was the right time but Sasuke didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable around him. So he kept it to himself.

"So well since I am living here now I shouldn't have a reason to be late for work now huh?" Naruto said with a weak smile. Naruto was sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed twidling his thumbs. Sasuke sat in the computer chair and watched the blond.

"You don't have to work today, ya know." What is Sasuke doing? He doesn't, scratch that, shouldn't care. This boy was making him feel weird, and not just in his pants. Okay maybe a little in his pants but that's beside the point.

"Now that isn't going to make me money is it, Sasuke?"

"Hn, are you even mad about last night?" Sasuke was surprised at how the blond was taking all the information, and Naruto was calm.

"Well I mean I have a house to sleep in,and Kiba's mom, my aunt, kind of bitched a lot at times. I mean you bitch a lot more than she- Naruto smiled -but I can say things back to you, and you aren't that good with comebacks."

Naruto was looking a Sasuke with a goofy-gorgeous smile on his face. Sasuke sighed because he knew the blond was right.

"Alright then go get cleaning!" Sasuke said motioning the blond out of his room. Naruto hopped off the bed and walked toward the door then walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Naruto's point of view? Eh just go with it xD

Naruto was in the kitchen cleaning. He always started there. Looks like today he shouldn't of have. Itachi came to the kitchen. Itachi sat down on the counter eyeing Naruto in a way that made Naruto feel uncomfortable. Naruto was just washing the dishes, Naruto has never felt uncomtfable washing dishes before. Well this is a first for him. Yes Itachi was hot, but Naruto doesn't like him. Also Itachi looked a lots like Sasuke, except Itachi had two lines down on his face. Naruto broke the slince, he couldn't take it anymore.

"So uh why don't you guys invest in a dishwasher, or I mean buy one? You can afford it you know."

"Well we wouldn't need you then, now would we? I like you Naruto, you caught my interest, and now I want to know something."

Itachi said hoping of the counter. Naruto was still washing dishes trying not to look at the figure who just hopped off the counter. Suddenly Naruto felt two arms wrap around his waist and a body press up against his own.

"So Naruto, what I want to know is..." Itachi purred into his ear as he turned the blond around whom dropped dish in the sink.

"Do you want maybe to kiss me?"

Naruto was head was in a . This was happening to fast for him to react. "Wh-a-at?" is all Naruto could say. As Itachi leaned in, the blond was suddenly out of Itachi's grip. Sasuke had came downstairs and pulled the blonde away.

"Not fair brother!" Itachi said as he heard the two boys go up the stairs.

Sasuke threw Naruto in his room.

"What the fuck asshole?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke right in the eye. Sasuke was shocked. Sasuke just saved him from his brother and he is calling Sasuke an asshole?

Sasuke replied with ; "What do you fucking mean? I saved your ass from him."

"Well here is some news, I don't need you to save my ass, and also maybe I liked don't fucking know me." Naruto spat.

"Oh you don't need me to save your ass? I mean I am gay and if I was someone like you I wouldn't want it from Itachi, for fucks sake. Oh and ha I don't know you? Fuck if I don't. You got drunk Naruto and told me everything. I know you are gay and you were bullied. Don't tell me I don't know you.

Naruto was shocked. There they were standing in the middle of the room, yelling at one another. Naruto was now looking at the ground.

"Heh, you like to talk a lot when you are drunk..." Sasuke said feeling badly for the arguement that just happened.

"So um,"Naruto put his hand behind his head and scratched his head and looked up at Sasuke."You are gay too?"

"Hn, takes you forever to catch on." Sasuke kind of laughed at this comment because if Naruto did not tell him that he was gay, Sasuke would have never have known.

With that Naruto stepped closer to the raven boy before him and pulled him into a kiss. Sweet, soft, gentle kiss. It didn't last long because Naruto pulled back. Sasuke was upset about the lost touch. friction among him and Naruto but decided to see what the blond had to say.

"I have been waiting to do that for a while now." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said as he hit him on the head.

"Ow..Sasuke that hurt.." Naruto said jokingly.

The rest of the evening they talked and talked about everything. It went from how Naruto didn't like scary movies and how Sasuke loved them. How Naruto hated dark colors while Sasuke loved them. They might of been different but they did like the some of the same stuff. For example, they both talked about their favortie animes, and how the both like guys and when they found when and how they liked guys and stuff. They were cute. They talked so much Naruto almost forgot to finish his chores but he got them done. Then the next day seemed to go the same way and all was great with Naruto and Sasuke.

It was Monday morning. Sasuke woke up with Naruto holding on to his waist. He loved it. Everything in that moment felt so wrong but so right at the same time. Sasuke finally got up and woke up the drooling blond. As they got ready Naruto started to talk with Sasuke.

"So are we going to show off at school now?"

He asked with a grin on his face. Sasuke was looking in the closet for something to wear as Naruto came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke public? About being gay? Yeah right. He had to tell Naruto and tell him now.

"Naruto," He let out a long sigh, which caused Naruto to loosen his grip on Sasuke.

"You need to understand that I am just not ready to be, uh out in public like this. People are as nice as you think, why would you even suggest that Idea? Listen, let's just not talk about this, you kept me up late last night with all your talking so I have a headache. Let's just got get in the car and go to school? Okay?" To Sasuke's surprise Naruto just nodded in response. He didn't say no or fight back, just a simple shake of the head that was saying okay.

Sasuke drove Naruto and him to school, and it was completely qutie, not a word was spoken among either of them. The car was filled with tenison. Something was off.

It was finally lunch time and Naruto and Sasuke got their food and sat down a table. They began to talk about how nasty the food was. Nothing truly interesting. Then Sasuke heard a voice coming toward him. A god awful voice. It was Ino, and she was headed this way. Fuck.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are!" Ino said as she reached the table. She grabbed Sasukes arm as she sat next down to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So this one of you are friends, Sasuke? Naruto asked raising a brow.

"Silly boy, this is my boyfriend. I mean my boyfriend I couldn't get a hold of all week, why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Hn, busy." Sasuke was looking at Naruto's face for any kind of expression. Nothing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke sat there with Ino talking his ear off. Even though he all he could hear was nag nag nag,he wasn't to interested in her at the moment. Sasuke was focused on the blond who was looking down at his tray.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino questioned and Sasuke snapped out of it and looked at the girl.

"So I thought maybe we could go out to night? My friend said that she wants to come along so I suggested that maybe Naruto would come along and we could have a double date, ya know? What do you think Sasuke?

Sasuke by now knew Naruto was pissed so he thought he should just tell Ino that Naruto is busy. "I think tha-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"I think it'd be a wonderful idea." Naruto said which caused Sasuke to look at him in shock.

So then Ino squealed in excitement. "Okay great! So the date will start at eight, you guys will meet us at the movies in downtown and then we will go to dinner." Suddenly Sasuke was saved by the bell. It had rung and Sasuke wanted to talk to Naruto but Naruto left as soon as he heard the bell and waved bye to Ino. Ino still beside Sasuke, Sasuke got up without a word.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!'' Ino yelled to him as walked father away from went to class where there was no Naruto, no Ino, and no a wonderful class he thought as he slipped deeper into his thoughts. His thoughts cosumed of the blond and the kiss the shared and the things they talked about.

_**Flash back ~**_

_"And that's all about my family. Mom wasn't great, dad was, and Itachi has always been a pervert."_

_Naruto and Sasuke are lying on their backs on Sasuke's bed looking at up at the ceiling talking. Well Sasuke had his eyes closed most of the time. He just felt so comfortable._

_"Heh I noticed- Naruto said with a small laugh. I mean about Itachi uh..." Naruto said nervously._

_"Alright, your turn." Sasuke said turning on his side to look at the blond on his back who held in a breath then let it Naruto sat up on his side to equally match Sasuke so he could face when he said it._

_"I got a better I idea. Have you ever had sex?" If Naruto was trying to distract the pale boy in front of him from the question Sasuke asked, then it suddenly froze. He didn't move or say a word._

_"Come on teme answer me!"_

_"Why should I? And don't call it sex it's weird when you say it like that, call it and you never answered my question, well statement , whatever you never answered."_

_"I know but my question isn't as bad as that one."_

_"It's just as personal though."_

_"Please." Naruto said with a cute puppy dog face._

_Sasuke gave in, not fully though._

_"Okay. I will tell you." Sasuke said simply._

_"Well tell me !" Naruto said waiting for answer impatiently._

_"But..."_

_"Dammit I knew it would not be this easy!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to laugh. Which shocked Naruto a bit._

_"You have to tell me if you have or not 's the only way I will tell you." Sasuke said in more of a whisper as he laid back down putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes waiting for a response_

_"Fine Sasuke, I have had sex. I mean maybe it wasn't real sex. All he did was suck my-_

_"Naruto!"_

_"What?" He asked con confused._

_"I don't need your details, and yes oral sex is "real sex" intercourse is the act of"-_

_"I don't need you to tell me what sex is Sasuke, that's just weird that you would explain it." Naruto said laughing. Sasuke shook his head. "So tell me if have you, Uchiha Sasuke, had sex, I mean "intercourse?" Naruto said laughing at the word intercourse. He can be such a dim wit sometimes._

_"Hn, you are stupid aren't you? I am not telling you dobe."_

_"Why not? You promised !" Naruto yelled._

_"I never "promised" you idiot." Sasuke said dryly._

_Naruto then pursed his lips. Still on his side holding himself up with arm bent and hand at his head. Slince hit the room. Then Naruto grinned mischievously and slid his warm hand up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke froze at the touch but then soon relaxed as he realized what Naruto was doing._

_"Hm Sasuke?" Naruto said hoping to get an answer out of boy by torching him._

_"That's not going to work dobe." Naruto stopped moving his hand under Sasuke's shirt as soon as he said that. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a blond land on him, straddling at his with his hands still behind his back looking up at the dobe and smiled faintly. Then Naruto leaned in and started to kiss and nibble on Sasuke's ear and then started to move down on his neck. Sasuke let a moan slip out. Naruto smiled as he continued._

_"This isn't going to make me tell. I am not that easy." Said the boy whose pants were getting tighter._

_"Well if this isn't going to work this should." Naruto said as he shifted back to straddle Sasuke's at the waist. As soon as Naruto shifted so did flipped the blond on his back and straddled him at the stomach and grabbed his hands and put them over his head._

_"Sasuke!" The blond yelled because he lost his position as Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto's ear._

_"Yelling like that won't get me off you this time." He purred into Naruto's ear. Then as just as he was about to kiss Naruto, he heard his father's voice._

_"Boys quit wresting up there. Some people need there sleep."_

_Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. Naruto laughed. Then he hoped off the blond to yell at his dad._

_"Alright sorry." Sasuke said truing of the light and crawling on to the bed underneath the covers. Naruto was on the otherside of the bed. "So you're not going to tell me?"_

_"Go to sleep dobe."_

**_~~~Flash back over~~~~~_**

The bell rung knocking Sasuke out of his thoughts. Then he went to his next class and accidently fell asleep. He just wasn't having a good day, and trust me it didn't get any better. He finally got to his last class; gym. Naruto was in that class.

"I am glad everyone is already changed, well lets get into shall we? We will be playing soccer today boys!" The coach yelled at the boys who stood in an uneven line side by side with the sun beating down on them. Sasuke stood at the very front of this uneven line while Naruto was at the end. Sasuke's leant out a bit to see if Naruto would look at him back. Nothing. Sasuke was getting very upset, all he wanted to do was talk and Naruto wouldn't even look at him.

"Well who wants to be captian for team 1?" Coach asked not really caring who said me or I do.

Naruto spoke up. "I will."

"Okay, Naruto...team 2 now?"

Sasuke lifted his hand.

"Alright, Sasuke..you and Naruto pick teammates now."

So then they picked their teammates and the game had started. What a boring game it, also Sasuke was completely distracted by Naruto. So Sasuke saw his chance to talk to the blond, it wasn't much of a chance but he could try right? His chance was the that Naruto had the ball and no one was near him so Sasuke ran up to Naruto and was trying to talk to him/get the ball away from him.

"Naruto, would you please just listen to me." Sasuke said while he ran beside the blond who wasn't slowing down.

"Why should I? You are pretty good at telling lies and tricking people, so makes you think I will believe you?"

"I know I shouldn't have done anything, Naruto you are driving me crazy though.I don't know what to do. You are in my head all times of the day. Do you know how hard this is for me?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke finally slowing to a jog."Well lets just make it little bit harder." Naruto said as he turned and quickly tripped the pale chance Naruto got he would hit, kick, trip the pale boy. The game was finally over ending with a 0-0 score and Sasuke was so pissed off as he went back in the locker room. He deiced it was his turn to be mad at the blond.

They were in the locker room changing back into normal clothes and Sasuke spoke to Naruto.

"Find your own way home." Sasuke said without looking at Naruto's face and passing him headed out the school.

Naruto did say anything to Sasuke.

**~~~~Later~~~~**

Sasuke was home and he deiced to do some homework. After that was done he started to wonder if Naruto got a ride or not. Why wasn't he back yet? Sasuke must have really pissed him off. Yet he deserved it right? All these thoughts ran through his head. Soon on it was time for Sasuke to leave and meet up with his date. Sasuke wondered where Naruto was but that didn't matter. He had to go out on this date, hopefully Naruto wouldn't show up. That would just make things worse.

So Sasuke drove to the movies two meet two girls who wouldn't shut up about how great Sasuke looked. Annoyed immediately, he wish he would have never came.

"So where's Naruto?" Asked the with purple hair and light colored eye's.

"Sasuke this is Hinata by the way , and where is that Naruto boy?"

"Hn, as if I care."

"Oh so he didn't want to go out did he." Hinata said with sadness in her voice.

"Of course I wanted to come!" Naruto said as he walked up. "I just thought I get you something for our first date, I really haven't been on date before but here." He handed he some flowers and gave her a big smile.

Hinata turned red. So did Sasuke.

**TBC **


	10. Chapter 10

"Well we better get our tickets the movie starts soon." Ino said interrupting Naruto and Hinata.

"Here take this money and get our tickets Ino, I need to talk with Naruto." Sasuke quickly said.

"Alright hurry babe." Ino said as she reached on Sasuke's shoulder to give him a peck on the cheek. He really wanted to hit her for doing girls smiled a walked off into the building and waved back at the boys. Naruto waved and smiled back while Sasuke stared at him. The blond was dressed in some loose fitting jeans and his normal orange t-shirt with a red swirl on it. Even when the blond wore that he still looked good.

"Naruto, you are going to listen to me this time." Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was dressed in a nice looking white long sleeved shirt with black pants on.

"I don't even like Ino, I am just using her. She means nothing to me, and I want you to know that."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke caught on to what he said and before he could say any thing else Naruto bumped in. "Just using her huh? So I guess you just wanna use me too?"

"I - Sasuke was interrupted by the doors that had open to the theater.

"Come on guys! We are going to be late." Hinata and Ino said closing the door once more.

They all got to their seats in time after they got popcorn and drinks. Ino sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to Naruto and he sat beside Hinata. The movie had begun as soon as the sat was some sappy ass love story about a girl who fell in love with a boy who was poor and how she wanted to be with him forever but they were kept apart because of social class, yet they had a secret love affair. Blah because Sasuke was gay didn't mean he had to like chick flicks.

Oh but Naruto sure did. Sasuke found that the blond was more fun to watch than the movie. Naruto about had tears in his eyes and Sasuke couldn't but chuckle a little at the loudly, but enough for blond to hear him. He was full on watching Naruto at this point.

"Shut up it's not funny asshole." Naruto said pushing Sasuke's arm and still watching the movie.

"Yeah Sasuke, I think it shows Naruto is a real man, not afraid to show his emotions." Hinata leaned in a whispered looking a Naruto who was teary-eyed.

"I am sorry you have to see me like this Hinata..these movies just get to me ya know? Not being able to be with the one you want because society won't accept your love for each other, heh, It's almost heartbreaking."

Hinata padded Naruto's hand and gave him a look of 'I think I am in love with you' and then that made Sasuke gave Hinata the look of 'I think I am going to kill you.' When she turned back to watch the movie Naruto quickly gave Sasuke a look of "Did you hear that?" With all theses looks going around Ino stayed focused on the movie.

Oh and he heard it. He really was just wishing he would have been honest at the beginning and he wouldn't be playing this game. The movie then ended and Ino luckily through the whole movie, kept her eyes on the screen and her mouth shut. Sasuke didn't want to deal with her, truthfully.

"So where do we go now? I really want some ramen!" Naruto said loudly as they walked out of the dark theater room.

"Sorry Naruto! No ramen tonight! We have reservations at a top restaurant called Gama? I think I mean it's a new place and it's already gotten five stars, why not go all out huh?" Ino said with a small smile. "It's just a short walk so let's go."

"Fine fine, lets just get there then. Come on Hinata." He grabbed Hinata's hand and began to walk down the street with Sasuke and Ino followed behind.

When they arrived, they were seated in a somewhat secluded area.

"So Hinata, am I like the first boy you have been out with or..." Naruto asked and it made Sasuke give him a questioning look.

"Why do you say that N-naruto?" Hinata said very nervously.

"Well by now, the girl I would be on date would be clinging to my arm. Not that I like when they do that though. I find it kind of annoying, but you are just so cute though Hinata, that I wouldn't mind if you clung to me."

Naruto said as he reached out for hinatas chin to make her look at him. She was blushing so badly she looked like a tomato. Sasuke watched this like it was in slow motion.

"So since I am your first date, I'll make it perfect." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. As his lips were on hinata's, his eyes were locked on Sasuke. Sasuke was in shock. _Naruto was just using her! And he says he can't trust me! I give him a reason not to trust me._ Sasuke thought as he looked over to Ino who was looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke leaned over and began to kiss Ino. Eye's now locked with Naruto completely.

Ino and Hinata hadn't noticed with their eyes closed and also their hearts were melting.

After a minute Naruto pulled away and announced he had to go to the bathroom and Sasuke quickly got up and said the same. The girls just giggled at the boys actions as the boys walked away.

Naruto walked in first in the large restroom, Sasuke followed after.

"What the fuck was all that for?"

"What do you mean Sasuke? I am just having a nice date."

"This is bullshit! You yell at me for using people and you go and do this?"

They were standing in the middle of the bathroom yelling at each other.

"It seems you were enjoying yourself as well Sasuke."

"Enjoying my self? You are a real dumbass."

"Why? I am not taken? I can kiss whoever I want. You are just mad I wasn't kissing you isn't that right Sasuke? That it wasn't you feeling my warm lips up against your cold ones?" Naruto started to walk toward Sasuke. Sasuke was backing up afraid of what Naruto was going to do.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he pinned Sasuke on the wall in anger. Naruto was mad. Sasuke was mad. Sasuke wasn't having any of Naruto's bullshit today. He was 300 percent done. (**tumblr user must get that!**) Sasuke pushed Naruto off and the began to fight. Naruto was swinging wildly, while Sasuke conserved his punches and swung whenever it was open. Naruto hit Sasuke a couple of times and Sasuke also got a few good hit to stomach. They fought for minutes and then they hit the bathroom door and went flying outside for all of the customers to see. But they didn't stop.

"Sasuke I am going to kill you!" Naruto yelled as the manager tried to pull them off but no avail. So the manager called the cops and cops finally pulled them apart and brought them to Sasukes house. Hinata and Ino just called for a ride home.

"You're boy sure is lucky I am good friends with you." The police officer spoke to Fugaku. "Had I we not been so close to you, he and his little friend here would have been in cell by now."

"I know and thank you so much for this, I promise it won't happen again, Asuma. Ah and how's the wife and baby coming along?"

"Good as ever. Well I must be back on my way. Tell the kids I said goodnight."

"Alright see you later." Fugaku said as he closed the door. He walked over to the big couch and asked Naruto and Sasuke what had had happened. Neither of them really wanted to say but they had to say something. Sasuke explained that it was really nothing and that it would never happen again. He also said that it was just a big misunderstanding and he Naruto were fine. Fugaku decided to believe his youngest son for Sasuke was trustworthy in his eyes.

"Alright then. Get to bed." Fugaku said with a stern voice.

TBC


End file.
